Ruby Shield
by HotaruKenobi
Summary: What if Erik wasn't the only mutant that Schmidt experimented on? What if he had someone that was his anchor to the world? Her name is Ruby. The first other mutant he met in 1944, and his first friend. Now, it is 1962, and they got separated a few years after the end of WWII. Erik is hunting Schmidt, and, hopefully along the way, he finds her. What will happen after they reunite?
1. Prologue

1944 Poland

World War II was taking its toll on the people. Many Jews being taken to concentration camps, and many families being separated, and each one killed off, one by one. All except for one boy. He was not a normal human. He did something that the soldiers who witnessed to the event couldn't believe what was before their eyes: a bent metal gate. And unfortunate for the young boy, a doctor witnessed it, and was intrigued by him. But, luckily for the boy, he was going to learn that he wasn't alone with abilities.

The boy was taken to the doctor's office. He was very intrigued with the boy's abilities. He thought he would be another, like the other. The only difference would be the abilities, and the gender.

Held in another part of the building, there was a cell specially made for certain people. Of course, there was no worry since the girl couldn't do any harm. Her abilities were more for defense than offense, but she still proved valuable to the doctor.

The girl sat in the corner, hugging her knees. She kept wondering how much longer. When will she be free? When will the experiments stop? It has been nothing but hell for her. This war had taken away her family, and now she was a prisoner of it. She wondered when will it all end.

The girl was snapped out of her thoughts when she suddenly heard yelling. It was very loud to have traveled all the way from the other end. It was a while until the yelling stopped. She looked at the door, trying to hear any foot shuffling. But, there weren't any. She rested her head back on her knees when she heard nothing.

Her head suddenly shot up when the door opened. She saw a boy, about the same age as her, dragged in, and locked in here with her. She was surprised. Was he the same as her? Someone else with abilities? Someone who now was a lab rat like her? She didn't move, but kept her eyes on the boy. It was a while until he realized that he wasn't alone in the room. She was the first to break the silence between them.

"Hello," she said, giving a small smile.

He nodded.

 _"It's okay. I'm like you. I can do something that others can't. That is why I'm here. My name is Ruby. What's yours?"_

The boy took a gulp before answering her.

"Erik Lehnsherr."

"Were you the one who was yelling earlier?"

Again, he nodded.

 _"What did he do?"_

 _"He killed my mother."_

Without saying anything, Ruby ran up to him and hugged him tightly. Erik stiffened a bit, but loosened up afterwards.

 _"I'm sorry. He killed my parents too."_

He gave her a surprised look when she told him. The man was a monster for taking lives just so someone could display their abilities. When she pulled away, he noticed the color of her eyes. They were also a ruby color.

She then took him by the hand, and brought Erik to the corner of the room. She sat down, and he followed. He was soon starting to loosen up around her, realizing that she wasn't going to hurt him.

 _"What is it that you can do?"_ she asked.

 _"I can move metal. What about you?"_

Without saying anything, her eyes gave a small glow, and Erik saw around him what looked like a shield. The shield disappeared, and her eyes stopped glowing.

 _"I'm glad I'm not alone anymore,"_ Ruby said. "I thought I was alone."

 _"Me too,"_ Erik said, a small smile appearing on his face.

 _"From now on, we stick together. Okay, Erik? I'll use my shield to protect you."_

 _"Thank you, Ruby. I'll protect you as well."_

* * *

 _A/N:_ Hey readers. I've been on an X-Men craze as of late, and just developed a crush on Michael Fassbender. ^/^ Yeah. So, I got this idea pop into my head, and started writing. For fellow writers, you understand when an idea comes to mind. Once you write it down, you just keep on going. The italicized parts should be self explanatory, but for those who don't, those are the parts where they speak in a different language. With Charles, of course, later on, that will be when he is communicating through telepathy. Thought it would be easier that translating each sentence from another language. I don't really trust translation programs, so italics it is. Hope you enjoy this. Chapter 1 should be done and uploaded sometime next week. I do have homework to keep on top of. Again, hope you enjoy this prologue.

~ HotaruKenobi


	2. Chapter 1

1962 Switzerland

18 years. Eighteen years since that day. Many years of torture, pain, and agony. If it weren't for Ruby, he would have completely lost his mind. It was because of her that he managed to survive. He managed to keep himself from breaking down. If only he hadn't lost her that day.

He and Ruby were on a train. This was about five years after the end of the war. They managed to escape from Schmidt during an attack on the area. They used that as a distraction, and managed to get as far away as possible from the camp. They were free, but they had no home to return to. It was tough, but they managed to survive by sticking together. Except, the train they were on, they weren't expecting so many people at once.

People were rushing to get on the train, and Ruby lost her grip on Erik's hand as he tried to get off. When he no longer felt her hand, he turned and tried to get back on. But, the doors closed before he could. The train slowly started to go, and he tried to get on. But, he couldn't. There were too many people in the way, and the train just kept going faster and faster. He reached the end of the platform, and the train had already gone. That was the last time he saw her. He only hoped that he would find her during his hunt for Schmidt. Not only did he want revenge for his mother and all the things he did to him, but also for Ruby as well. His only concern was that he hoped that she wasn't his lab rat again. He would never forgive himself if that happened again.

Erik sat there on his bed, absent-mindedly moving a coin between his fingers. It was the same coin he couldn't move that cost him his mother's life. He stared at the map he had laid on the wall in front of him. Pictures of people, places, and strings lined up, pinned from one place to another. At the top of the layout was a drawn picture of Schmidt. Using his powers, Erik flicked the coin at the photo, the coin embedding itself at the forehead of the drawing. He was going to get his revenge, and he was going to find Ruby. He had been tracking Schmidt for many years, and now he has another lead. He felt that he was getting closer and closer to his goal.

* * *

Washington D.C.

The Tomb of the Unknown Soldier. Heroes that died during both world wars, but can't be recognized. Recognized...how many years have passed since that day? It's been so long. Yet, all this time, she managed to survive. She was surprised though, but glad. Something was driving her, keeping her going. She had something to keep her going forward, and she wasn't giving up any hope. She knew she had to keep going if she wanted to see him again. The other mutant she met, and her first friend since 1944.

Erik Lehnsherr. Ruby wondered if he was all right. It has been so long since she last saw him. The last thing she remembers of him is the look on his face when he tried to get back on the train for her. She held on for as long as she could, but there were too many people coming on, and all of them were pushing. When she got off at the next stop, she rushed out of the train. She made her way to one of the benches and sat on the corner. She waited, and waited. But, there was no Erik. She only hoped that nothing had happened to him. The only reason why she didn't hop back on was because she didn't know how the train system worked, and also because she has a bad sense of direction. That's why she always held his hand. So she wouldn't get lost, and also so she wouldn't lose him. Until now.

She wasn't sure what she would have done if she wasn't found. Ruby was found by a family. A father and a daughter. They found her seeking shelter from a rainy day under a window shade. The family was visiting relatives, but the daughter insisted they take Ruby with them to keep her from getting sick. She was thankful to them. Even more when they decided to take in her after revealing that she lost her parents due to the war. It wasn't an easy decision for Ruby to make. Mostly because she didn't want to leave Erik behind. But, she wouldn't know where to begin to look for him. Plus, she had no where else to go to. So, she accepted after a night's rest. And on to America she went with the people that welcomed her to their family. The MacTaggert's.

Ruby snapped out of her thoughts and played around with the ring that hung on a chain around her neck. It was a toy ruby ring from Erik. He found it laying on the ground after they escaped, and he gave it to her. That was the second gift he had given her. The first was his friendship. It may seem silly to put a ring on a chain and wear it like a necklace, but it held a lot of value to Ruby. As for her mutant powers, she never practiced them until she was able to live on her own. She didn't even tell Moira about her abilities. She kept them secret, afraid of what they might do to her if she did tell them.

Noticing that the sun was starting to set, Ruby got up and made her way back to her apartment. She went to her room, and straight to her desk. Cluttered around it were sketches. She had taken up art a few weeks after arriving with Moira and her father. She was very talented. So many sketches of Moira, the house she stayed in, trees, roses, and also sketched of Erik. There were many sketches of him, all with different expressions from which she could remember seeing on his face. She then looked up at the wall in front of her. She glared up at it, taking deep breaths. It was a sketch of a face she could never forget. The source of her nightmares: Dr. Klaus Schmidt. And she wanted to hunt him down, and make him pay for everything he had done. Ruby wanted to kill him, and have revenge.


	3. Chapter 2

A/N: Damn. So many favorites and followers! Never have I seen a fanfic of mine grab so much attention. I am so happy that you like it so far! And thank you to those that reviewed it. Just seeing all those notifications made me continue to write, and now a new chapter is up in just a short time. Again, thank you to those that favorited/following/reviewed this story. Here is the next chapter. Hope you enjoy it.

* * *

It was around two in the morning when Ruby was woken up. When her desk lamp went on, she was briefly blinded until she heard a familiar voice.

"Ruby. Wake up. Come on. I need you to come with me."

"Moira...What are you doing here?" she asked, taking a glance at her clock. "This couldn't wait till morning?"

"No. I need you to come with me now," Moira said, starting to pack some of Ruby's clothes.

"Does it look like I have a choice?" she said, pointing out that Moira was packing for her. "What's so important that you came over at two in the morning?"

"I need you to come to Oxford University with me."

"Wait...what?!" Ruby exclaimed, jumping up from bed. "Why do you need me to go to England with you?"

"I'm looking for an expert on genetic mutation," Moira explained. "And the only known expert is a Charles Xavier. He's giving a presentation about genetic mutation tomorrow."

Ruby was surprised to hear this. She said nothing as Moira continued to pack more of her things. Since when was Moira suddenly interested in mutation? Now Ruby was getting a bit concerned.

"Moira. What happened? Why the sudden search for this expert on genetic mutation?"

Moira stopped packing, and looked at Ruby. She saw a different look on her face, one that she saw a few times growing up with her. And it has been a long time since she last saw that look: fear and worry.

"Ruby...while I was in Vegas, I saw some people with Colonel Henry," Moira explained. "I saw a woman that turned her body completely into diamond. And a red man that can appear and disappear. And I saw Sebastian Shaw. He was with them. And he talked about mutation."

Moira saw something in the corner of her eye after explaining herself. She noticed the drawing of Schmidt pinned on her wall. She walked over to it and looked back at Ruby.

"When did you draw this?" Moira asked.

"Few weeks ago. Why?"

"How do you know him?"

"What do you mean?"

"Because this is Sebastian Shaw, Ruby! How do you know him?!"

Ruby didn't say anything. She had no idea that the C.I.A. were hunting Shaw, and that he was actually Schmidt. Moira saw the fear again, now feeling guilty for yelling. She walked up to Ruby, and held her hands in hers.

"Ruby. I'm sorry for yelling. Is he the man you see in your nightmares? The ones you kept having as we grew up together?"

Ruby nodded, looking at the floor.

"Listen...I need you to come with me to meet with this Charles Xavier. Please, Ruby."

"Why do you need me, Moira?"

"Because...because I know you are a mutant, Ruby."

She looked at Moira, surprised. How long has she known? When did she find out about her abilities? The look she gave was a confirmation for Moira. Moira knew, but she didn't pry. She only waited until Ruby was able to tell her. But now, it was all out in the open.

"How long?" Ruby asked.

"Since we started living together. Whenever you had your nightmares, a shield would appear around you. Like you were trying to protect yourself."

"You've known that long?"

"Yes. I didn't say anything because I wanted to wait until you were ready to tell me yourself."

"Until now. And you're seeking this Xavier to help convince the director about mutants. And you need me to come with you to convince Xavier to come here."

"Exactly. Shaw has mutants with him. We need an expert to help."

This whole time, she had Moira were looking for the same person. She could begin her hunt. She can hunt down Schmidt, and she can have her revenge. And there were more mutants now. She had no idea that there would be more of them. She thought that she and Erik were the only ones. But they aren't. There were more of them. She never thought her hunt would start so soon. But, now she can.

"When do we leave?" Ruby asked, a small smirk on her face.

* * *

Argentina Airport

The flight was a long one, but Erik could care less. He was getting closer to finding Schmidt. Making his way down to the lobby, he saw a mother and her son. He stopped, and put his suitcase down. He then took off his sunglasses as he watched the mother and son walk away, hand-in-hand. It reminded him of his days with his mother, and how much he missed her.

Erik stopped when one employee asked him, _"Are you looking for someone?"_

Erik put his sunglasses back on, and grabbed his suitcase, saying, _"Aren't we all?"_

He simply smiled and nodded in agreement. Erik continued on his way, remembering he had a mission to complete. Of course, he was looking for someone: Schmidt and Ruby. And his search had led him here, thanks to the banker. The sooner he found Schmidt, the sooner he and Ruby will be together again.

* * *

England

The flight to England was a long one. Ruby was thankful though that she managed to sleep the entire way. It was no thanks to Moira that she woke up at two in the morning. But, because of Moira, she learned that Schmidt was the Sebastian Shaw that the C.I.A. was looking for. She had no idea that he changed his name. And now, she was working with Moira to help find him, and also hope to get some help from this Charles Xavier, a professor on genetics and an expert on mutation as well. His presentation was definitely an interesting one. She didn't think there would be someone who has done so much research on mutation as someone like him.

When it was over, Ruby and Moira followed him. They kept their distance, but Ruby was now intrigued. Persuading him to help them shouldn't be a problem. They followed him to a bar, and they got themselves a table close to the bar, but not too close to him. Ruby didn't get anything, but Moira did, part of a plan she came up with. Ruby wouldn't come in until she was signaled over. So, they waited, and watched as Charles started chugging his drink and people were cheering him on. Ruby's eyes widened when she watched him keep going and going, not stopping until he got every last drop. She shook her head, hand on her forehead when he finished.

"Sometimes I don't understand men and their alcohol, Moira," she said.

"Okay. I'm going to make my move," Moira said, grabbing her drink. "Come when I signal you."

Ruby nodded and watched Moira approach Charles. She watched as Charles flirted with her and brought her to an empty table. She saw that Moira brushed off his moves, and she saw that his expression changed the moment he put two fingers to his forehead. Ruby wondered what changed so quickly. And then it hit her. Maybe the reason he was an expert on genetic mutation is because he is a mutant himself. How else would someone be so interested in giving a thesis about genetic mutation? Charles Xavier had to be a mutant too, just like Ruby. Perhaps she was going to get her answer when Moira signaled for her. She got up, and made her way towards them.

"Charles Xavier, this is Ruby," Moira introduced. "She is one of them. But, I've known her for a long time. She's not like the others I've seen."

"Pleasure to meet you," Ruby said, giving a small smile.

"A pleasure to meet you as well, Ruby," he said, smiling back. "Now, before anything else, I just have one question: When do we leave?"


	4. Chapter 3

It wasn't hard to persuade Charles to come to C.I.A. Headquarters with Moira. They were on their way back, and Ruby was sketching away in her sketch book by one of the windows. Moira was helping pilot the plane. She was glad though. With help, Ruby was getting closer to finding Schmidt. Thinking about it, she wondered if Erik was also hunting him down. If he was, how far has he gotten in his search? She could only hope that she could find him. She has high hopes of seeing him again.

"That is a beautiful sketch, Ruby. Who is that?"

She looked up, seeing Charles' sister Raven, who sat in front of her. She looked down at the sketch, her fingers running down the face.

"My first friend," she said. "We got separated, and I haven't seen him since. I hope to find him someday."

"I'm sure you will," Raven said, smiling and holding her hand.

Ruby couldn't help but smile back. Raven had a cool nature about her, and Ruby felt that she could trust her. She nodded her head in agreement, not giving up hope that she will see Erik again soon.

"So Charles says that you are a mutant," said Raven. "What can you do?"

Without saying anything, Ruby's eyes started to glow. Raven didn't flinch for she soon saw a shield around their hands. Her smile widened, and so did Ruby's. Her eyes soon stopped glowing, and the shield disappeared.

"That's amazing," Raven whispered. "And it's so cool that your eyes glow too. Were you named Ruby because of your eye color?"

"Yeah...it was. What about you, Raven? Can you do something?"

Without saying anything either, Raven transformed herself in Ruby, making the girl let out a small gasp. But, Ruby wasn't afraid. Instead, she just smiled as Raven turned into her natural form.

"That's amazing, Raven!" Ruby said, un-phased by her natural form. "That's an amazing mutation."

"Really? You think so?"

"Of course I do! Think about the pranks you can do to Charles!"

Raven laughed at her statement, glad that Ruby found her amazing, and not really reacting to her natural form. She then changed back to her other appearance when Charles approached them.

"Well, glad to see you two getting along," she said.

"Ruby here can create shields," Raven explained. "And her eyes glow when she creates them."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Never really figured that part out. The eye glowing, I mean. It just always happened."

"That is amazing, Ruby. Truly is."

"What about you, Charles?" Ruby asked.

"What makes you think I have one?" he said, giving a small smirk as he sat next to Raven.

"Well, no one would be that interested in mutation and how it all came to be unless you were one yourself," she said, putting down her pencil. "It only makes sense. To me at least, it does."

"You are very perceptive," Charles said. "Not many would think that. Then again, not many believe that mutants exist right now."

"One wouldn't believe unless they see t with their own eyes," Ruby added. "They would need to see it to believe it."

"And that's the unfortunate part," said Raven.

"Well, to answer your question, Ruby, my mutation is that I can read people's minds. I can also communicate through my mind, and temporarily freeze them with it as well."

"That explains a lot," she said.

"What do you mean?" asked Raven.

"When I was watching Moira talk to Charles, I noticed his change of expression. You read Moira's mind and saw what she saw in Vegas. The other mutants."

"Very perceptive, Ruby," Charles said, his smile widening. "You really know how to pay attention to detail."

"Always keeping an eye out for things," she said. "Have been all my life."

"Well, glad to know that we aren't the only mutants," said Raven. "It's nice to have new friends."

"Yeah. It really is," Ruby said, her smile never leaving.

Ruby was glad. She thought it was only her and Erik being the only mutants. But, here she was, sitting in front of two other mutants: a telepath and a shape shifter. They weren't alone anymore. There were more of them, and Moira saw other mutants as well. She now wondered if they were going to meet more mutants. It would be wonderful if they did. More of them, and seeing different abilities as well. But, of course, the only mutant she wanted to find right now is Erik.

* * *

Once they reached the airport, they grabbed their things and got in a car to go straight to C.I.A. Headquarters. Ruby, Charles and Raven were given Visitor badges, but Ruby didn't join them in the conference room. She had no interest in talking with the Director. Instead, she waited until they were done. She just couldn't deal with authority, let alone being directed by an ignorant and oblivious man. She waited outside the room, until her head turned when she heard yelling. She was about to step inside until there was sudden silence. She assumed there was silence because Raven had changed her appearance, convincing the others about mutants already existing in the world.

It wasn't long until Charles and Raven came out of the room, accompanied by another operative. Ruby followed them, leaving Moira behind.

"What happened?" she asked.

"We were asked to be put on lock down until the Director figures something out," explained Raven.

"So we have to sit around and do nothing? We can't just do that, especially since Shaw has mutants with him. No normal human stands a chance against him?"

"Oh, we know tat. Charles has a plan. We're going after Shaw right now."

"What?"

Ruby followed them to the parking garage, where they met up with Moira who brought a car around. She had a lead on Shaw, and if they wanted to get him, now was their chance. The four of them got in the car, and were headed straight back to the airport. Their next stop: Miami, Florida.

* * *

A/N: Damn. My email just keeps getting flooded and flooded with notifications with this story. Damn. Thank you to all those followers, reviewers and people favoriting this story! It means so much to me. Never have I seen so many email notifications about one fanfic. Really overwhelming. Well, for those who are interested, I've already started the next chapter. Yes...Ruby and Erik's reunion will happen in the next chapter, and will focus on them catching up before they reach the Research Facility. Look forward to it. Should be done with it soon. Reunion happening soon!


	5. Chapter 4

Ruby was really getting tired of flying so much. First, a flight to England, then back to the States, and now they were heading down to Miami. The only good thing is that she didn't have to pay for a ticket. The C.I.A. had a private plane, and having one definitely had a good use. That was the only good thing about it, but Ruby was really getting tired of the flying. But now, they were heading towards Shaw, and for Ruby, this was a really quick hunt for her.

It was nightfall by the time they reached the Coast Guard. Thankfully, Moira explained the situation, and they boarded one of their ships. Raven stayed inside, but Ruby stayed with Moira and Charles. She wanted to be there and see Shaw with her own eyes. She wanted to see him, and kill him herself. She never thought it would so quickly. But, she was glad. She was glad because then she could begin her search for Erik.

It was then that Shaw's boat was spotted, and flares were shot. Ruby watched as boat rafts were deployed and were heading towards the vessel. Charles went ahead with his powers, but he let out a small cry of pain.

"What's wrong?" asked Ruby.

"I lost Shaw. I...I lost Shaw," he explained. "There's someone else like me on that boat."

"Like you?" asked Moira.

"Sorry. Another telepath. This is incredible. This never happened to me before. I can feel her inside my head. I'm sorry but I am of no use to you. You're on your own."

Not a moment later did the four of them witness something. Giant whirlwinds were created and attacked the boat rafts. They couldn't believe what they were seeing before their eyes. They then rushed back inside until Charles let out another small cry of pain, his fingers to his forehead.

"What is it?" asked Ruby.

"There's someone else out there," he said, heading back outside.

Ruby followed and saw where he was pointing at. What she saw could only mean one thing. She knew one person who could lift a boat's anchor like that.

"Erik."

Ruby was at a loss for words. He was there. Erik was out there, trying to get Shaw. She couldn't believe it, but he was out there. Without even thinking, her eyes started glowing, and she held out her right hand. Once the shield was made, she saw him started to be pulled by something. Charles took notice of this, and saw him being dragged. But, there was a problem. Ruby hasn't created a shield that lasted this long. In a matter of seconds, she collapsed, and the shield disappeared. She was dizzy and she could barely make out what Charles was saying. She couldn't tell if he was talking to her, or yelling at Erik. She didn't even notice that Charles had run off. The only thing running through her mind was that Erik was down there, and he needed help.

"Hang on, Ruby. Hold onto me," said Moira.

She wrapped Ruby's arm around her neck, and the other man helped carry her. They brought her around, hearing Charles yell out to them. Ruby couldn't make out what was going on. Her vision kept coming and going, and she was dizzy. Never had she created a shield and have it last that long. Most shields she made only lasted a few seconds. But this time, this time was different.

She fought hard to stay focused when she saw two people come on board. The second one to come on board was Erik, who wrapped a towel around him when he was handed one. He looked over to Moira, wondering who the girl was that she was holding up. His eyes then went to the chain around her neck, and saw a familiar ring. A ring he gave to Ruby when they were young.

"Ruby?"

At the sound of her name, Ruby let go of Moira and walked forward. They were about to hold her, but Charles shook his head to them. She rolled up her sleeve, and showed him her numbers. Erik looked won, and knew that it really was her. He knew it was her because her numbers ended with a small "X." He only knew one person with that. She smiled softly, only to collapse afterwards. Erik reacted right away, and caught her. When he held her, she didn't disappear. She was really there, in his arms. It wasn't a dream. It was real.

"Erik. Is it really you?" she whispered.

"Yes. Yes, Ruby. It's real. It's me. It's Erik," he said, softly smiling at her.

Ruby smiled back, and then all went black.

* * *

When Ruby came to, she was in a hotel room. She rubbed her eyes a bit, and slowly started to get up. She looked to her left, and there she saw Erik, sleeping next to the bed. It wasn't a dream. It was real. He was right there in front of her. Only difference is that he was no longer a young boy. He was all grown up now. She rubbed her index finger against his cheek, and he slowly started to stir. When he woke, he stretched out his arms and looked at Ruby. She took hold of his hand, and he held hers in his.

"You're really here," she whispered.

"I'm here, Ruby," he said, sitting up on the bed. "I'm here."

Without warning, Ruby threw her arms around him. Tears rolled down her cheeks, and he could feel them hit his shoulder. He wrapped an arm around her, and the other behind her head. He held her tightly, relieved that she was all right. He was glad to have found her on that boat and not with Schmidt. So much has changed since they got separated. And now, they are reunited. Taking a deep breath, he gently pulled away, and wiped away her tears.

"It's okay. We're back," he whispered to her. "I'm sorry it took so long, Ruby."

"I'm sorry too, Erik. I should have looked for you."

"Yeah, and if you did that, you probably would end up somewhere else. I remember your bad sense of direction."

"That was only one time!" she said, trying to hold back a laugh.

"Three times, Ruby," he said, smiling at her.

"Two times then," she grumbled.

Erik poked her forehead, and they laughed. It's been so long since they last laughed together. It was nice for it to happen again.

"I've missed you, Erik. I've thought about you every day," she said.

"And I missed you," he said softly. "Not a day went by when I didn't think about you. Worry about you."

"Same with you, Erik. I was so worried that Schmidt might have gotten to you."

"And with you. And we both hunted him down, and we found each other."

"Funny though. I didn't start my hunt for him until less than twenty-four hours ago, I believe. Speaking of which, how long was I out?"

"Couple of hours or so. We leave in the morning."

"At least it's a small break from flying. Been doing non-stop flying since starting."

"How did you meet Charles?" he asked.

"I flew with Moira."

"And how did you meet her?"

Ruby took a deep breath, and brought her knees to her chest. This was when she had to tell her story to him.

"She found me," she said. "Moira and her father found me. It was a few days after we got separated. They found me sitting under a window shade, trying to take shelter from the rain. After I told them about my parents, they took me in. I didn't tell them about my powers. I kept it secret. Or at least, thought I did."

"What do you mean?"

"Apparently, during one of my nightmares, I unintentionally created a shield around myself. Moira saw it, but she didn't say anything. Until she came over to my place and had me come with her on her trip to England to get Charles."

"You still get nightmares?" he asked.

"Now and then I do," she said, nodding her head. "Still the same."

Erik pulled Ruby into another hug, holding her tightly. He was all too familiar with her nightmares. He remembered waking up to them, and waking her up, followed by seeing her break down into tears. And they were still happening. All those years along, and he couldn't comfort her. But now, he could. He was going to keep her safe from Schmidt. Especially now he knows that the C.I.A. was tracking him, which meant that they would also have a file. He just needed that, and then he can continue his hunt.

Erik pulled away and got up. He got on the bed and lay next to her. Like before when they were young. He would lay her against his chest, and he would wrap his arm around her. She would easily fall asleep, and no nightmares would come. Just like old times. The only difference is that they were older now. Erik held her tightly against him, and she smiled, feeling safe with him again. It's been a long time since she last felt like that.

"Get some rest, Ruby. You need it, especially since using your shield drained you."

"Someday it won't," she whispered.

"Don't worry, Ruby. I'll protect you," he whispered.

"And I you. I made a promise to you, remember?"

"I know, Ruby. I know."

"I'm so happy you're back, Erik. So happy."

And with that, Ruby drifted off to sleep. Erik didn't move. He stayed like that, not wanting to disturb her. One part of his search was done, and she was safe. When he saw a shield around him while he was in the water, he hoped that he wasn't seeing things. He hoped that it was her and not an illusion. But when he saw her and held her in his arms, it wasn't a dream. It was real. He then took a hold of her hand, and pressed a soft kiss against her knuckles.

"Happy to be back by your side, Ruby. Truly happy."

* * *

A/N: Woo! That was fast! I did say that I was already working on the next chapter. I started writing it once I finished the previous chapter. Again, my inbox just blew up with notifications with just this story. I am so happy and thankful that you readers are really enjoying this! Hope you enjoy this chapter. Updates may be slow due to holiday, and also because I have homework that needs to be completed and submitted by Sunday. But, a new chapter will be posted some time next week. Hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	6. Chapter 5

The next day arrived, and they made their way back to Virginia. It was cramped in the car, but thankfully it wasn't a long car ride to this facility they were being brought to. Once they arrived, Ruby stayed closed to Erik. Like many years ago, she held onto the sleeve of his jacket. Erik couldn't help but smile at this. She was still the same, and he was glad. Glad to know that she hasn't changed.

As they walked around the facility, Ruby wasn't paying any attention to what was being said. Well, the only thing she did hear was "C.I.A.'s Mutant Division," which she was on the fence about. She wasn't so sure about working for a government agency. She can give a list of reasons as to why not work for a government agency. But, if they were going against Shaw, might as well fight a common enemy together.

They soon reached one part of the facility, where they saw a model of a jet hanging. There, they were introduced to a Hank McCoy, a top researcher of the agency. Ruby had a look on her face when Charles said he was a mutant. It was then revealed that Hank kept it a secret. Ruby was surprised to hear this. A mutant already working in the C.I.A, and he was so young too. She briefly got a glimpse of what his other mutation was, and saw that he has hands for feet. He is super smart, and has hands for feet. That was something new.

Ruby took notice of how Raven was looking at Hank, and vice versa. A small smile crept onto her face as she watched the two. Erik noticed the smile, and gently nudged her.

"What are you smiling about?" he asked.

"Oh. Just took notice of how those two were looking at each other," she said, looking up at him. "Hope it works out for them."

Ruby turned her head, and watched how Raven and Hank interacted. Erik, though, kept his eyes on Ruby. He took notice of how much she has grown since he last saw her. Her personality may still be the same, but she was different on the outside. She was no longer the young girl he met back in Poland. She was older now, and more aware. But, his caring for her remained. That didn't change. He wanted to protect her. And to do that, he was going to find Shaw on his own. She was safe here at the facility, and away from that monster. Later at night, he would find Shaw's file, and go after him again. Ruby was safe, and he can finish his mission now.

Ruby felt his eyes on her, and looked up at Erik. She tilted her head a bit, and turned her body, completely facing him.

"You okay, Erik?" she asked.

"Of course. Just a bit surprised."

"Surprised at what?"

"That you kept this," he said, taking hold of the ring that hung around her neck. "Another that proved that it was really you on that boat."

"Of course I kept it," she said, holding his hand and the ring in hers. "It was a gift from you. I would never get rid of it. I would have gone mad if I lost it."

"You shouldn't fret over something like a toy ring," he said.

"Yeah, but it was from you. It has meaning to it, even if it is just a toy ring."

"Ruby. Erik."

Letting go of the ring, the two turned around, and Charles had approached them.

"We are about to be shown to our rooms," he said.

Neither of them said anything, and only just nodded. Charles smiled at them, and followed Moira. Erik and Ruby soon followed, keeping quiet. Ruby, like before, held onto the sleeve of his jacket. Again, he smiled at this. But, as they were standing face to face just a few moments ago, he felt something else. He wasn't sure what it was, but when she held his hand, chills went through his body. It was a weird feeling to get, especially from someone he knew. He brushed it off, thinking it as nothing, and just followed to where they were staying.

Once they were shown their rooms, Moira and the man left. Hank went to talk to Raven again, and Charles briefly stopped Erik and Ruby from entering the same room. But when he saw how Ruby held onto him, he stopped and entered his room. Ruby and Erik entered the room, with Ruby immediately plopping onto the bed. She relaxed, and let out a deep, heavy sigh. She was glad to be off her feet, and on a bed. Another good news: no more flying for a while.

"Not a fan of flying, are you?" Erik asked.

"Not when you do so much flying in less than twenty-four hours. A few days of no flying is fine by me."

Erik smiled, and placed his suitcase next to the night stand. He took a seat next to her, and looked at the wall in front of him.

"How have you been all these years, Ruby?" he asked. "You were well taken care of, right?"

Ruby looked at him, seeing the concern look on his face. He didn't look at her, but he could feel her eyes on him. She then sat up, and crossed her legs. She played with her hands as she spoke.

"Moira and her family took good care of me," she said. "They treated me like their own. They got me through school, fed me well, took care of me when I got sick...yeah. I was well taken care of until I got a place of my own. Then I took care of myself. Moira would drop by now and then to make sure I was taking care of myself. She's like a sister, always making sure I was eating, and taking proper care of myself."

"Have you taken up any hobbies?"

"Yeah. I like art. I've been drawing a lot since I started living with Moira," she said. "Would you like to see?"

"Of course," he said, softly smiling at her.

Ruby smiled back, and went to take out her sketchbook from her bag. She never left home without one. It was her escape, and a distraction from whatever was going on around her. She sat next to him, and handed Erik her book. He opened it, and started to flip through the pages.

"You're really good, Ruby," he said, his eyes scanning over the details of each sketch.

Erik soon started to slow down when he saw that the next few pages were sketches of him. They all had different expressions, and he remembered them well. They were shown during the days with Ruby, before they got separated. The last sketch of him was an expression he remembered all too well. He had that expression on the day when he and Ruby got separated. A small tear escaped, but he quickly wiped it away. He closed the book, and handed it back to her.

"They are all beautifully done," Erik said, not looking at her. "You captured the expressions perfectly."

"I remember them like it was yesterday," she said. "Not a day went by when you weren't on my mind. You were my first friend, Erik. I could never forget about you. Never."

Ruby put aside her sketchbook and hugged Erik from behind. She rested her head against his shoulder, and didn't move. Erik placed a hand on top of hers, and he didn't move either. She truly cared for him. Even after being taken in by a family, she thought about him. She thought about him every day. And so did Erik. He thought about her every day. He worried about her more than he did himself. They went through the same things during WWII, but he knew that she went through worse. He remembered her screams, and the nightmares that he woke to. Even though she didn't show it, he could tell that it was breaking her. He did what he could to help her.

"We're together again, Ruby," he said to her. "And I could never forget about you either. You helped keep my sanity. You helped me from breaking completely. You were my anchor to the world. And I promised I would protect you. My caring for you will always remain."

"And mine for you, Erik."

Erik gripped her hand tighter, and she hugged him tighter. Despite being separated for so many years, they were always on each other's mind. They were each other's first friends, and they helped each other through troubled times. Erik meant what he said. She was, and still is, his anchor to the world. He would always care for her, and protect her. And same with Ruby. He had last his mother the same way she lost her parents. They both went through hell, and Ruby did whatever she could to help him through the hardships. She would always care for him, and protect him as well.

As they stayed as they were, Erik felt something go through him again. He felt it earlier too when she hugged him from behind. It was a feeling he wasn't familiar with, and couldn't place what it was. He turned his head to look at her, and she looked at him, her chin resting on his shoulder. He was about to say something until they were interrupted by a knock at the door. They broke apart, and Ruby answered. It was Moira.

"Hey. Dinner is ready," she said.

"Time to eat," Ruby said, looking back at Erik.

He nodded, and followed Moira and Ruby to the dining area. They ate together with Charles and Moira, while Raven and Hank ate somewhere else. Ruby found them cute together. She hoped something would happen between them. It was an interesting dinner, with Charles going on and on about something that Ruby and Erik had no interest in. Oblivious to them though, Charles was observing the interaction between Ruby and Erik. He had been inside Erik's head, and knew that he and Ruby went through a lot of pain together, and knew each other years ago.

"Ruby. Mind telling me more about yourself?" Charles asked.

"Uh. Sure. What do you want to know?"

"Anything. What are your hobbies, are you studying anything, what do you want to do when you're grown up. Just things about you."

"Oh, okay. Well, I like going for walks. Nature walks mostly. They are more calming and relaxing than a city walk. I'm studying art. I never leave home without a sketch book. I draw where ever I go. Obviously, I want to be an artist. What type of artist though, I am still working on that.

"You should show him your sketches," said Moira. "She's really good. Her drawings are realistic. She can capture an expression perfectly."

"I'm decent at it. I still have a lot to learn about art."

"I would be delighted to see your drawings, Ruby," said Charles.

Ruby smiled, and nodded her head. The four of them continued eating, just talking about random things. Mainly Charles and Moira talked, while Erik and Ruby sat back and kept quiet. Erik kept looking over to Ruby, just watching her. He couldn't help but think about what had happened earlier before they were interrupted by Moira. It was just something had him thinking. It was still a feeling he wasn't familiar with. He smiled softly when Ruby turned her head and smiled at him. For now, he ignored whatever was going through him, and focused on what he needed to do next. He would wait for Ruby to fall asleep, find Shaw's file, and get out. He would hunt Shaw on his own, and keep Ruby safe. She was safe here, and he didn't want her to get by Shaw. Not again. Once he was done with Shaw, he will come back for Ruby, and leave together with her.

* * *

A/N: Yeah. Longer chapter with this one. I got a bit carried away. Sorry about that. But yeah. Trying to focus mainly on Erik and Ruby since...well, everyone already knows what goes on in the movie! No need to repeat all of it! Only some of it, or a little bit of it, or hardly at all! So yeah. Hope you enjoyed this latest chapter.


	7. Chapter 6

Dinner ended, and Ruby went back to her room, with Erik following right behind her. She lay back down on the bed, and Erik sat next to her.

"Dinner was entertaining," she said.

"What makes you say that?"

"I don't know. Just sounded good."

"Glad to know you still think the same, Ruby," he said, smiling at her.

"Of course. Changed on the outside, but I'm still me on the inside, Erik," Ruby said, sitting up next to him.

"It really is good that you haven't changed, Ruby."

"I'm not the only one who hasn't changed," Ruby said. "You're also the same. Of course, you are different on the outside, but not on the inside."

"You don't know that," Erik said, looking away. "I've changed."

"No you haven't. You're the same boy I remember back then. You are still caring, and still good. I still see that. I saw it again the night I saw you. You are still the same person, Erik. I know it."

Ruby hugged him from behind and he held onto her hand. He changed, but Ruby still saw the same in him. Since they got separated, he didn't let anyone else in. He kept up a wall, not wanting to get hurt. But, when he saw Ruby again, the walls came down. She was the only one that he let in, and no one else. And he didn't want to see her hurt anymore. If she still had nightmares, then he had to take Shaw down soon. He just had to wait until she was asleep, and he would continue his mission. And then he will come back for her, and leave together.

"I'm going to get ready for bed," she whispered.

He let go, and she go up from bed. Erik stepped out of the room, and closed the door. He waited until he heard a knock, and stepped back inside the room. She was dressed in normal pajamas, and even wore the ring around her neck, not taking it off.

"Mind staying with me until I fall asleep?" she asked.

"Of course, Ruby. Like old times?"

"Like old times."

Ruby let herself into bed, and Erik sat next to her, wrapping an arm around her. She laid her head against his chest, rising and falling as he breathed. He held her tightly, not wanting to let go. It wasn't long until sleep overcame her. Erik stayed like that for a while until he was sure that she was fast asleep. When she was, he moved her gently back onto the bed, covered her, grabbed his suitcase and left the room. He then went to the room to where they would have files. Once he found it, he got a hold on Shaw's files and put it in his suitcase.

Once he got it, he left the facility. But, he was stopped by Charles.

"From what I know about you, I'm surprised you managed to stay this long."

"What do you know about me?"

"Everything."

"Then you'll know to stay out of my head."

"I'm sorry, Erik. But I've seen what Shaw did to you. I felt your agony. I can help you," Charles said.

"I don't need your help. And you may know my agony, but you don't know Ruby's agony. Her pain. You don't know what she's been through."

"All the more to stay and be with her," Charles explained. "She needs you now. And don't kid yourself. You needed my help last night. It's not just me you're walking away from."

"She's safe here. And I will come back for her."

"You have a chance to be part of something much bigger than yourself. I won't stop you leaving. I could, but I won't."

Charles then went back inside the facility as Erik contemplated his decision. He knows that Ruby is safer here, away from Shaw. But then he thought back to how his attempted murder on the boat went. If he wanted to kill Shaw, then he was going to need help. He let out a heavy sigh, and went back into the facility.

The next morning, Ruby woke up to a sleeping Erik next to her. She was surprised to see him next to her, thinking he would have gone to his room. But he didn't. He was still in the same clothes from last night. She couldn't help but smile at him. She slowly got up, and he started to stir. He rubbed his eyes and looked up at her.

"Morning, Erik."

"Morning, Ruby. No nightmares?"

"No nightmares. Like old times."

"Like old times."

Erik stretched out his arms, and slowly got up.

"You slept in your clothes."

"I fell asleep before I could change. Didn't want to move."

Ruby smiled softly, and rested on his chest once more. She couldn't help but feel relaxed whenever he was around. She felt safe and secure with him. That everything was all right in the world. She couldn't explain it, but she felt calm and more relaxed now than before. Things were different now. They weren't kids anymore. Ruby felt different around Erik. It was a feeling she wasn't familiar with. But, she did know is that she was happy that Erik was here. It was another night where she didn't have nightmares. It was strange how that worked. But, she was glad for them. It just meant she had a good night's sleep.

After lying like that for a while, Erik rubbed her arm, and whispered to her.

"I'm going to look for Charles. You get ready for the day."

Ruby nodded her head, and got up. She went over to her suitcase, picking out her clothes to wear. Erik gave her one last glace before leaving the room. He knew that he couldn't find Shaw now without help. So, he was going to work with Charles to track him down, and then kill him. Also at the same time, he can keep an eye on Ruby. Despite her being with other mutants, he still preferred being by her side and taking care of her.

As Erik went to locate Charles, Ruby went to go and get breakfast. There, she was joined by Hank and Raven. Hank was being quiet and shy around Raven, but she was all bubbly and energetic.

"Ruby. I have a question for you," she said.

"Okay. Shoot."

"Was Erik that boy you drew?" she asked. "You know the one you worked on as we were flying back here after Moira recruited Charles and me?"

There was a brief pause until Ruby slowly nodded her head.

"Yes. He is," she said. "He's the first mutant I met. And my first friend. I was surprised that we found each other so soon. I'm glad."

"You really care about him," Raven said.

"Of course I do. Erik is my friend. My first friend."

"It seems more than that," sang Raven.

With that, Ruby choked a bit on her drink.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Raven."

"Oh, come on, Ruby. I've seen the way he looks at you. And how you look at him. It's more than that."

"You're just seeing things," insisted Ruby. "We just haven't seen each other in years. Thirteen years actually. Feels a lot longer than that."

"You're the one not seeing things, Ruby," Raven said. "Obviously you two care about each other. But, it seems more than that."

"And it seems you are just imagining things. Erik is my best friend. There's...there's nothing more to it.

And with that, Raven didn't say anymore. Hank just continued to eat, and felt awkward with the conversation that just transpired. He just stayed out of it. Girl talk, something he was not very comfortable with. It was a quiet breakfast, but Ruby caught Raven and Hank looking at each other now and then. She smiled, but didn't say anything. She only hoped that things would work out between them. They had a lot in common, and definitely understood one another when it came to their mutation and appearance. They were soon joined by Charles and Erik, who were followed by the man from yesterday.

"Hank. I just told Charles about the device you made. He would like to use it to locate other mutants."

"Really?"

"Of course. If there are others out there, let's bring them together," Charles said.

"That's possible?" asked Ruby. "You can actually locate other mutants?"

"It's never been done before. But with Charles' mutation, it should," explained Hank.

"When do you start?" asked Raven.

"As soon as possible. Right after breakfast. That okay, Hank?" said Charles.

Hank smiled and nodded.

"Of course."

* * *

Breakfast came and went, and they all went outside and into the device that Hank built. Apparently it was named Cerebro. It was certainly an amazing looking device. Ruby was amazed that Hank built it. She looked around the controls as Charles got underneath the helmet. She let out a small giggle when she heard Erik call Charles a lab rat.

"Don't spoil this for me, Erik."

"He is right," Ruby said, standing next to Erik. "You are the first to test it."

"Not you too, Ruby."

"We were both lab rats, Charles. We know both know when we see one."

Erik smiled at Ruby as he started to step back. Ruby stepped back as well as Hank started to turn on the device.

"Are you sure we can't shave your head?" Hank asked Charles.

"Don't touch my hair."

Ruby let out a small chuckled, and watched as Hank powered up Cerebro. In a few seconds, Charles let out a small cry, and his eyes bugged a bit. They all watched, and Ruby turned her head when she heard the machines going off. She then looked at Charles as he smiled, letting out small laughs now and then.

"It's working!" exclaimed Hank.

Ruby and them weren't sure how much time had passed, but Charles couldn't stop smiling afterwards. Hank over the locations as Raven looked on, and Charles spoke to Ruby and Erik.

"There are so many of us," Charles explained. "We're not alone as we thought. It's extraordinary how many mutants there are."

"Then we should leave soon," said Erik.

Charles nodded and went over to Hank to map out the locations of each mutant. Ruby was about to take a look, but Erik grabbed her arm and pulled her aside.

"Ruby. It's going to be Charles and me recruiting," he explained. "I want you to stay here."

"No. I want to go too," whined Ruby. "And we just got reunited. I don't want to be separated."

"Neither do I. But it won't be for a long time. I will be back. It's best that only Charles and I go. You stay here where it's safe, Ruby. I promise I will come back. And this time, there will be more of us. More mutants that will help us take down Shaw."

No matter how much Ruby protested, Erik would say the same thing. He would rather have her stay here than go with them. She understood why. It was in case anything was to happen during the recruitment. She just didn't want to be alone. Not again. But, she also knew that this was different. Erik was going to return, and they wouldn't be separated for long like before. So, she nodded her head, and wrapped her arms around him. Erik hugged her, and held her tightly against him.

"Be safe, Erik."

"I will, Ruby. I will."


	8. Chapter 7

So sorry for the delay. I got preoccupied during Winter Break. But here it is. Finally the next chapter, and I am still shocked at the attention this story is getting. My email is nothing but notifications for this story. I am so glad that there are many of you that like this story and are looking forward to see what happens next. Anyway, I just started Spring Semester at my Art Academy, so that means my writing will be even limited than before. I am taking four online courses, so my time will be very occupied. That and also trying to find another job so I can get some income to pay for my basic adult life (like bills) and for personal wants like comics and other stuff. Anyway, here is the next chapter to Ruby Shield. Enjoy!

* * *

Charles and Erik left to recruit other mutants, and Ruby stayed behind with Raven. But, it did give the two girls' time to bond with one another. Raven was glad to have another mutant to talk to, let alone a girl. It was only Raven and Charles growing up. She never made friends with other girls. But with Ruby, she didn't have to hide being a mutant. And that was nice. The two got along like sisters. How they occupied their time: they pulled pranks on Hank. Raven would turn into Ruby, and Ruby would sneakily stand next to him while Raven, disguised as Ruby, distracted him.

Of course, Raven and Hank would do the same to her when she was distracted. It was nothing but laughs between the three of them. But when Raven and Hank were alone, Ruby wouldn't bother them. She would leave the two love birds alone and practice her abilities in her room. If they were recruiting mutants, then it only meant one thing: they were going after Shaw. So, she had to prepare herself. She had to increase her stamina of keeping her shields up if she was going to face Shaw. Also, she had to keep it up to protect Erik. That night in Miami, she barely held on, and Erik nearly drowned. She had to train, and sharpen her skills. Maybe with the training, she may unlock a new ability with her shield powers.

Speaking of abilities, when Charles used Cerebro and the location of each mutant began to type, Ruby had no idea that there were so many of them. There were so many mutants, and she had no idea. She thought it was only just her and Erik up until she met Charles and Raven. And now there were going to be more of them going against Shaw.

The first to join them was Angel, followed by a taxi driver named Darwin, an army prisoner named Alex, whom Ruby learned that he asked for solitary confinement, and a conceited teenager named Sean. Ruby briefly saw Erik until he went off to another part of the building with Charles. For now, she joined Raven and Hank, and got to know the other mutants.

As they were sitting around, introducing each other, Raven suggested that they give themselves code names for being government agents. Raven chose Mystique, which was appropriate for her shape shifting abilities. Darwin stuck with his name, after revealing his mutation, which his body changes to adapt to any type of environment. Sean chose Banshee, where his mutation is like a wailing spirit, breaking the glass window next to them instead of the glass cups on the table. Angel stuck to her name, with which her tattoos are actually her wings and can spit small acidic spits. Ruby stuck to Shield, which was simple and easy to remember. Then, Alex was given Havok with his mutation, creating energy bursts and destroyed the statue in the yard.

After giving their names, Banshee turned up the music and everyone started dancing. Ruby, feeling a bit uncomfortable, left the room. She walked around the facility, trying to get some air. She was glad that she met other mutants, but she wasn't much of a party girl. Plus, when Raven started dancing on the couch, she had to leave before being pulled in. She just felt a bit awkward when everyone started dancing. But, it was fun though, seeing everyone letting loose and being comfortable with one another. They can be themselves, and not be afraid to show their powers.

Ruby started to make her way back to them when she bumped into Moira, Charles, and Erik.

"Ruby. There you are," said Moira. "Stay here. We'll be back later."

"Stay? Wait, where are you going?"

"Come, Moira. Erik, explain to Ruby. We'll wait for you on the plane," said Charles.

As they left, Ruby looked to Erik.

"Where are you three going?"

"We've located Shaw. He's in Russia," Erik explained.

"What about the others?"

"They aren't ready for Shaw. And you aren't either."

"No. I'm coming with you, Erik," Ruby argued. "I deserve to face Shaw. Both of us. Together. After what he did to us, I go with you and face him together."

"You're safe here, Ruby. I don't want Shaw getting you. Not again."

"He won't. Not as long as I remain by your side. Please! Let me go with you, Erik!"

"Ruby. No. Now, please...I have to go."

"Erik, no! I can't lose you again!" Ruby said, tears now streaming down her face. "Not again...not again."

Without thinking, Erik held Ruby against him. It hurt him to see her crying. And he didn't want to lose Ruby either. If anything happened to her, he would never forgive himself. He had to leave her behind. He had to leave her behind so that she could remain safe and away from Shaw. He cared for her, even more than himself. He would do anything to keep her safe. Ruby was much more than a friend to Erik. Much more, and he realized that now, of all times.

"Ruby..."

She looked up at him, the tears starting to slow down. She gazed up into his eyes, eyes she knew all to well. She saw something in them. Something she never saw before. Erik leaned down, and Ruby leaned up, standing up on her tippy toes. Erik held her head as their lips touched, and Ruby held onto his shoulders, afraid she was going to fall. Erik loved Ruby, more than anything. He never thought he would, but he did. And after all this time, Erik was love with Ruby, and Ruby was in love with Erik.

They broke apart, their foreheads resting against one another, and their lips mere inches apart. Neither one of them wanted this moment to end, but they knew it had to.

"I promise to come back to you, Ruby," Erik said. "Stay here and be safe. I can't lose you either. Not again."

Ruby fought back tears, and nodded her head. "Be safe, Erik."

Without saying anything, he gave her one last kiss and left. Ruby turned and watched him leave. She wiped away her tears, and started back to where Raven and the others were. She was in a daze as she made her way back. Ruby was still processing what just happened moments ago. She couldn't believe what had just happened. She was surprised. But, she knew her feelings for him. Ruby was in love with Erik. The whole time, she was in love. And Erik felt the same way. She soon stopped walking and pressed her fingers against her lips. She couldn't help but smile a bit as she rubbed her fingers against her lips.

Ruby was too busy thinking about the kiss that she didn't hear Raven calling to her. It wasn't until did Raven wave her hand a lot in front of Ruby did she snap back to now.

"Raven. How have you been there?" she asked, putting her hand back down.

"Long enough. Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I'm fine," she replied, resuming her walk back to the others.

"You sure? You seemed pretty zoned out," Raven said, walking along side her.

"I'm fine. Really, I am."

"You seem flustered. Did something happen?"

"No. Nothing happened," Ruby said.

Raven suddenly smiled, realizing something did happen. Her only guess is that something happened between her and Erik.

"No. Something did happen," Raven said. "Something happened between you and Erik. I knew there was something between you two!"

"Shh! Raven...can we...talk about this later?" Ruby asked. "I'm still processing everything that just happened."

"Okay, fine. But, you are telling me everything."

"I promise."

Raven couldn't help but smile at Ruby, and Ruby smiled back. In a way, she was glad that she could talk to someone about this. It was still processing in her mind what happened between her and Erik. But, her feelings were clear now. She had indeed fallen in love with him. Even though they were separated for many years, she never stopped thinking about him. And now, she was more afraid now than ever. But, with her feelings more clear, Ruby knew that she had to practice and train her powers even more. She had to increase her stamina and her strength so she won't lose Erik forever.


	9. Chapter 8

A/N: Sorry the long delay everyone. School kept me occupied, and also got a new job, so that has also kept me busy during the semester. Anyway, here is the newest chapter to Ruby Shield! Enjoy!

* * *

Raven was in Ruby's room, discussing what had happened between Erik and Ruby a few hours ago. She told Raven everything: how she argued she should go too, how she broke down into tears in front of him, and the kiss. Ruby was still trying to wrap her head around that. It was unexpected and very sudden as well. She could still feel his lips against hers, and a small smile crept up on her face as she thought back to it. Raven noticed this, and she waved her hand in front of Ruby's face, snapping her back to reality.

"Sorry. Did you say something, Rave?"

"Oh nothing. Like I said, I knew there was something between you and Erik," she said. "How you two interacted when we first arrived here was a dead giveaway."

"Yeah. I guess cause I haven't seen him in years, I thought things were going to be like how they were," Ruby said. "But after all this time, I am in love with him."

"And Erik feels the same as well since he was the one that kissed first," said Raven. "That's so cute. You two went from being friends to lovers as time went on."

"Yeah. And of all times to realize it too."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, who knows what will happen when Charles and Erik find Shaw," she said. "I should be with him, watching his back. And Shaw is responsible for how Erik and I came to be."

"What did he do?"

"What didn't he do…He took away my family…killed Erik's mother right in front of him…and he experimented on us…"

Raven didn't say anything. She saw the pain appear in Ruby's eyes as she recalled what Shaw had done. She had no idea she and Erik went through that. Raven just hugged Ruby tightly, feeling bad for having her open old wounds.

"Thank you, Raven," Ruby said. "I'm so happy to have met you and Charles. I still can't believe there are more of us out there. For a long time, I thought it was only me and Erik."

"And now look at us. There is a team of us. We were brought together to fight a common enemy."

"Yeah."

They were brought together to help fight a common enemy with the C.I.A. Shaw was an enemy to humans and to mutants that didn't follow him and his ways. She could only imagine what Shaw was planning. But, she had a feeling that it was something bad.

* * *

Russia

Erik and Charles managed to sneak to a property of a Russian General's home. The C.I.A. received Intel that Shaw was going to meet him. But, he didn't show. It was his right hand that showed. They were going to retreat, but Erik wasn't leaving. He was going to force information out of her to find out where Shaw was.

Charles and Moira watched as the Russian soldiers were wrapped in the barbed wires that were once lined up on the stone walls. Moira was about to leave, but Charles wasn't going to leave Erik behind. He followed after him. He managed to put one soldier asleep, and stopped him from struggling in the wires before he did any more harm to himself.

Erik and Charles made it to the General's room, finding the other telepath, and Shaw's right hand, sitting in her lingerie. They saw the General on his bed, and realized that she had him under an illusion. Once he was released from the illusion, Charles made the General go to sleep.

It was then that Emma Frost shifted into her diamond form, and Charles tried to read her mind. But, he couldn't. While she was diamond, it shielded her mind, keeping Charles from entering. She tried to escape, but they were able to push her back. Erik wrapped her wrists by bending the metal posts from the bed frame, keeping her from moving.

"Where's Shaw?" Erik asked.

Right afterwards, Erik wrapped a metal from the bed around her throat, making it squeeze tighter and tighter until she gave in.

"Erik…Erik, that's enough!" exclaimed Charles.

But, he didn't stop. He made the metal grip tighter, with Charles repeatedly telling him to stop. He didn't stop until her neck started to crack, and Frost reverted back from her diamond form. Charles then read her mind, and what he saw…it was devastating. Shaw meant to wipe out the human race, and have the mutants take over. And Shaw would be their leader.

Charles looked to Erik, his face filled with worry. He then looked back to Emma, and said that they are taking her back with them. But, Emma warned that it isn't her they should be worried about. Charles looked confused, but Erik realized what she had meant.

"Ruby…Shaw is going after her…to them," he said to Charles. "We need to go. Now!"

* * *

Virginia

Alex was playing at the pinball machine, and Darwin watched him play. Ruby sat with Raven and the rest of the mutant team. Everyone was talking and laughing, but that all stopped when one suit walked by and started making fun of them. Ruby was close to going off at him. Thankfully, Hank got up and closed the curtain on them.

"I hate people like him," said Ruby. "They judge and make fun of us before they get to know us."

"It's clear that they don't want to know us. To them, we're just beings they can use in fights that they don't have to partake in," said Banshee.

Ruby nodded, and sat there in silence. Banshee was right. None of the suits bothered with them, let alone try to know about them than just their abilities. Moira was the only one that cared, and she asked them for help in taking down Shaw. At least now, her hunt was nearing its end. She and Erik can finally have their revenge.

A sudden noise brought back Ruby's attention. Darwin and Alex joined them, wondering what it was they were hearing. Ruby opened the curtain, and a body suddenly dropped in front of them. Soon, it was raining bodies. All of them C.I.A. They were under attack. And it was Shaw. He had found them. He wasn't in Russia. He was here.

"We can't just stand here and do nothing!" said Ruby. "We need to help them!"

"Ruby's right! We can fight!" said Darwin.

They left the room, and tried to help the agents. But, they wouldn't let them, despite their protests. Instead, they were forced back to the room due to an explosion. They watched helplessly as each agent was taken out by the teleporter. The rest were then taken out by another mutant that can create tornadoes.

Their attention was then brought to the door where they heard a few more gun shots, an agent giving up them, and then silence. The one who walked through the doors was a face Ruby can never forget. The same face that haunted her dreams and the only difference was his name. It was Shaw.

"Where's the telepath?" he asked.

"Not here," said the red-skinned teleporter.

"Too bad. Well, at least I can take this silly thing off," Shaw said, taking off his helmet. "Good evening. My name's Sebastian Shaw. And I'm not here to hurt you."

"Lies!" yelled Ruby.

All eyes turned to Ruby, and Shaw had a small, confused look on his face. A few seconds later, he smiled.

"Ah. Little Ruby. So you are here," he said. "I give you my word, I am not here to hurt you."

Ruby's eyes started to glow, and a small shield formed from the bottom of her feet, and slowly made its way up.

"Lies. All lies!"

Just then, the shield that had rose up Ruby's body then left and was sent towards Shaw. Her eyes stopped glowing, and she hunched over, completely drained from what she just did. Shaw was unaffected by Ruby's attack. He was surprised about the attack, but only continued to talk.

"Impressive. Looks like you have come farther from just creating shields," he said. "But, I am not lying. My friends, there's a revolution coming. When mankind discovers who we are, what we can do, each of us will face a choice. Be enslaved, or rise up to rule. Choose freely, but know that if you are not with us, then by definition, you are against us. So, you can stay and fight for the people who hate and fear you. Or you can join me, and live like kings…and queens."

Ruby watched in shock as Angel was the first to step forward, and took hold of Shaw's hand. Everyone was also surprised, and Ruby was starting to feel betrayed.

"Don't go," Ruby said. "He'll only cause you pain and suffering."

"We don't belong here, Ruby," Angel replied. "And that's nothing to be ashamed of."

They watched as Shaw, Angel and the two other mutants made their way outside. Darwin whispered to Alex and Ruby before he followed after them. Ruby only hoped this plan would work, especially with Alex's power. She also hoped that she could make it. That unexpected attack on Shaw took a toll on her. Seems like she discovered another ability of what else she could do aside from creating shields.

"What can you do?" Shaw asked Darwin.

"Well I adapt to survive. So I guess I'm coming with you," Darwin responded.

Ruby watched as Darwin gave a look to her and Alex. It was time.

"Alex! Ruby!"

"Stay close everyone!" Ruby said, creating a shield around them except Alex.

"Do it!" Darwin yelled as he took Angel and covered her from Alex's blasts. Alex sent one, hoping to destroy Shaw. But, it didn't. Shaw had absorbed the energy, and held off Darwin.

"Adapt to this," he said.

Then, Shaw had created a small version of Alex's energy and put it in Darwin. Ruby and them watched as Shaw, Angel, and the two other mutants disappeared. They watched in horror as Darwin exploded before their eyes. Ruby removed the shield, and fell to her knees. She had kept the shield up longer than she normally did. And then, everything went black.

* * *

A/N: If you are a bit confused with Ruby's new power, the best way I can explain it is pretty much Fantastic 4's Invisible Woman's abilities. That is the best explanation I can put it. Going to do more with her abilities and have her be more active with the projections and such. That will be revealed in next chapter.


	10. Chapter 9

A/N: Hey! Sorry for super long delay again! School was out, but work was also keeping me occupied. And also because it is summer vacation, spending a lot of times outdoors. I won't be super fast with the updates. Truthfully, work has been keeping me busy, despite having a repeating work schedule, and also life. Those two, plus also starting up fall semester on September 1st. Gotta work hard if I plan to be a comic illustrator in the future. ^^ Anyway...FINALLY...here is the next chapter to Ruby Shield. Thank you to those for your patience, and thank you to those that have favorited and followed this story in between the wait. Hope you enjoy this one!

* * *

Erik, Charles and Moira were on their way back to the base. Emma Frost was on her way to a holding cell at headquarters. Erik couldn't sit still. He kept shifting in his seat, worried about Ruby. He couldn't believe he didn't see it sooner. If he had known, he would have taken Ruby with them to Russia. Instead, Shaw was able to get to her. And he let him.

When they arrived, the entire base was in rubble. Erik took in the sight before his eyes. Once the car came to a stop, he bolted out fast.

"Raven!"

Charles called out to her, and was relieved to see her there and unharmed. Erik looked behind her and saw Ruby laying on the bench, unconscious. He rushed over to her, and knelt down.

"Ruby..."

"He was here, Charles," Raven explained. "He tried to have us join him. Angel did, and he killed Darwin. And Ruby...Ruby did something I have never seen her do before."

"What do you mean?" asked Erik.

"Well, it seems Ruby may have unlocked a new power," Raven continued. "It was like she sent a shield at Shaw. That she projected it and sent it at him like an attack. It triggered when she saw him, and I think a lot of it was pain and anger."

Raven took a deep breath as the death of a friend and fellow mutant was still fresh in her mind. She looked over to Ruby, then back to Charles.

"She also protected us when Havok tried to stop Shaw. Ruby kept the shield up for a while. I think that, plus her new unlocked power, took a toll on her. That is why she is unconscious. She's been like that since last night. Hank helped carry her out here while we waited for you and Erik to return."

"Ruby...I'm so sorry," Erik whispered, rubbing her head. "I never should have left your side. I should have let you come with me to Russia."

"We had no idea Shaw would have come here, Erik," Charles said, trying to reassure him. "What matters now is that she is safe, and not with Shaw."

Erik held Ruby's hand tightly in his. Charles was right. What mattered is that Ruby is safe and here in front of him, and not with Shaw. But, he couldn't help but feel guilty for leaving her when Shaw was a few feet away from her. He wouldn't forgive himself if Shaw took her.

"We've made arragements for you to be taken home immediately," said Charles.

"We're not going home," Sean said. "And Alex is not going back to prison."

"They killed Darwin," said Alex.

"All the more reason for you to leave," Charles argued. "This is over."

"Darwin's dead, Charles," said Raven. "And we can't even bury him."

"We can avenge him," said Erik as he stood up.

Charles motioned for Erik, and they stepped away from them.

"They're just kids," Charles argued. "What about Ruby?"

"They were kids. Shaw has his army, and we need ours," Erik argued back. "And it was a mistake for me to leave Ruby behind. But she also deserves this. I'm not stopping her, but I'm not gonna leave her side again."

Charles thought about it, but he knew Erik was right. The humans stood no chance against Shaw. They are the only ones that can stop him, and stand a chance against Shaw and his mutants.

"We'll have to train," Charles said, looking at the others. "All of us. Yes?"

"Yeah."

"We can't stay here," said Hank. "Even if they re-opened the department, it's not safe. We've got nowhere to go."

"Yes, we do. Gather your things. We'll leave within the hour."

"I'll gather Ruby's things," said Moira as she looked at Erik. "I can gather your stuff if you want."

"Thank you, Moira."

"I'll help you," said Charles.

Erik stayed with Ruby outside while everyone else went back in to gather their things. He knelt beside her, and softly kissed her hand. He rubbed her head, thinking about what happened while he and Charles were in Russia. He was even more curious about Ruby's new power. He only knew of her shield, but this new power intrigued him. Perhaps with training, she'll be able to master it, along with her shield, and also increase her stamina. He remembered how much just creating a shield drained her.

His thoughts were interrupted when he felt her hand move. He looked up, and saw her waking up. He smiled softly when her eyes fell upon him, and she smiled back. He helped her sit up, and took a seat next to her.

"You're back," Ruby said.

"I said I would," Erik replied. "Ruby...I'm so sorry I didn't bring you. I should have, and Shaw wouldn't know where you are."

"Erik...neither one of us had any idea that Shaw would show up here," Ruby argued. "I'm just glad he didn't get you."

"And I'm glad he didn't take you either. Raven told us what happened. Ruby, you've unlocked a new power."

Ruby didn't say anything. She nodded her head, and let out a small sigh.

"Yeah. It happened so fast, and it took me by surprise. I was surprised when it happened."

"I'm surprised as well. To think that you had a power still locked inside you. And it was triggered when you saw Shaw?"

"Yeah. It was. Probably a lot of anger and hate for the man. You understand...what he did to us all those years ago."

"I do, Ruby. I know very well," Erik said, softly kissing her forehead. "In time, you'll have control and mastery over this new power of yours. And I'll be there to help you."

"I know, Erik. I know."

Ruby smiled softly, and placed a soft kiss on his cheek. She knew Erik is willing to help her train, and she is thankful to have him at her side again. With a new power, she also had to increase her stamina if she were to last in a fight, let alone a war. A war against mutants. That alone she had to increase her stamina. She had to if she also wants to protect Erik.

Moira walked out with Ruby's suitcase in hand. When she saw Ruby awake, she dropped the suitcase and hugged her. Ruby smiled and hugged Moira back.

"I'm so glad you're okay," Moira said. "I'm so sorry, Ruby."

"It's okay, Moira. I'm glad you're okay too. What happened in Russia?"

"Aside from Erik causing chaos with Russian soldiers and barbed wires...One of Shaw's mutants is in custody, and according to Charles, this war is worse than we imagined.

"What do you mean?"

"Shaw wants to start World War III with nuclear warfare," Erik explained. "He wants mutants to rule the world, with him as the leader."

"What? Then what are we doing?" Ruby asked.

"We are going to a place where we can train together."

Ruby turned around and saw Charles come out with everyone else. All of them had their stuff in hand, ready to leave.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Ruby said, standing up. "Let's get going."

The trip to Charles's home was a long one. But, to see their new home was a big shock for everyone. They weren't expecting a mansion. Charles and Raven lived here, and now they were going to train here.

"This is yours?" asked Banshee.

"No...It's ours."

"Honestly, Charles. I don't know how you survived," Erik said sarcastically. "Living in such hardship."

"Well, it was a hardship softened by me," said Raven as Charles softly kissed the side of her head. "Come on. Time for the tour."

The house was big indeed. There were so many bedrooms, and just the landscape was breathtaking. Ruby was overwhelmed once the entire grounds was covered. The place was huge. They had more than enough rooms to spare, and Raven helped pick out a room for Ruby and Erik to share. Charles didn't say anything. He just simply smiled.

"All right. Rest up everyone. We start training tomorrow," Charles said.

"If we're starting training tomorrow, let's do something fun tonight," said Banshee.

"It would help relax our minds for a while until then," said Hank.

"That sounds like a good idea," said Charles. "Moira, would you like to join us?"

"Sure. I'd be delighted."

"Sweet! I'll pick a movie then!" Banshee said excitedly.

"Alright. Dinner is at six, and then movie time," said Raven.

Everyone agreed, and went on to their rooms to get settled in. When Ruby and Erik entered their room, Ruby placed her bag on the bed, and Erik shut the door. He then spun Ruby around, and kissed her once more. Ruby was taken by surprised, but she kissed him back, wrapping her arms around him. When they pulled apart, they were both out of breath.

"Sorry...but I've been wanting to do that since I got back from Russia," Erik said. "I was so relieved to see you there and not taken from me again."

"Same to you, Erik. I'm glad you're okay."

Erik kissed her once more before hugging her tightly against him. His feelings for her grew stronger by the moment, and he would be traning to get stronger so he can protect her. And Ruby was thinking the same thing. For many years, she spent her life wondering what she was going to do. She had no reason to use her powers during that time apart from Erik. And now, she has her reason: To protect the man she loves.


End file.
